Times Change
by Amledo
Summary: When the jewel was competed Kagome was sent back to her time. And what news does Sesshomaru have of InuYasha? Will Kagome end up with the love of her life once again? Now Complete
1. Future Snow

(A/N: Well here I go again, breaking my normal trend. Another InuKag fic for you. Don't own. Just something that I came up with set in Kagome's time.)

Chapter 1—Future Snow

It was snowing; the calm peaceful snow with the really big goofy looking flakes, Kagome loved the snow. Christmas shopping felt much more real like that, with the snow fall a silent song to accompany the ringing of bells and the singing of carols. But it was still lonely, even three years later; she missed InuYasha and her friends from the past. Unconsciously she touched the Shikon Jewel as it hung around her neck, completed and purified but a cold symbol of the life she had lost by completing it.

They hadn't know, as her arrow pierced Naraku's heart and the jewel flew into her hand, that the completed sphere would slingshot her to her time. In fact it had taken her several moments to realize that her surrounding had changed and InuYasha was no longer around. The completed jewel had been in her hand, tightly clutched against her palm, but she hadn't wanted it. At the time she had been 17, and her relationship with InuYasha had evolved greatly, he was her dedicated boyfriend. Being away from him crushed her.

She shook her head and sighed, deciding to take a break from shopping she took her purchases to her car and deposited the in the trunk. But she wasn't ready to go home, the weather was too nice, the darkness was setting in and a full moon was already riding high in the sky. So she found herself a small café that was still open and went in, reveling in the smells of hot chocolate and coffee. Her craving lay in the chocolate direction and she ordered a large mug of the 'double chocolate surprise' and a 'super fudge brownie'.

As she sat at the table, alone, sipping her hot chocolate and nibbling her brownie, she thought about her life. It wasn't too bad, being a single woman at 20 years old; after all, InuYasha was the only one for her. Besides, it didn't bother her to remain at home, she was going to have to take care of the shrine when she grew up and her family couldn't really afford to put her through college.

"Is this seat taken?" a voice, soft but masculine, she couldn't help but compare it to InuYasha's heavier tone and sigh. She lifted her eyes and nearly choked on a piece of her brownie. Quickly she swallowed, wiped her mouth and gave a hasty shake of her head. Wide-eyed she watched as the man sat down, his long silver hair braided down his back, large amber eyes shining softly, and a smile on his pale lips.

"Hi there Sesshomaru," she breathed as her gasping regulated and her heart stopped trying to beat out of her chest. He grinned, much kinder, much gentler than he had been, dressed in a business suit, and distinctive markings utterly gone. Really the only way she knew it was him was the fuzzy tail wrapped defiantly around his leather coat. It made him look like a flamboyant yuppie but she figured that he just had too much pride to hide it.

"Relax Miko, I'm not here to harm you or obtain the jewel. I'm here on behalf of my brother," the Demon Lord said and Kagome stared at him, puzzled by his behavior. But Sesshomaru maintained that calm smile as she tried to put her brain in order; it was all too much to figure out.

"InuYasha?" she questioned, still too stunned to really think. He laughed softly at her but she couldn't manage to be offended or upset. If he was really talking about InuYasha, was something wrong? Had InuYasha sent Sesshomaru to make sure she knew it was over? Or what? A million bad situations raced through her brain and she couldn't stop them.

"The very same. He asked me to check on you, to make sure you are safe. But he wanted me to ask you to wait for him. You've been very hard to track down, so very hard to find. But I swore to him I'd tell you," Sesshomaru said and Kagome lifted an eyebrow. Wait for him? That was all that she intended to do, after all, InuYasha was the love of her life, nothing felt right without him and it wouldn't until she had him back.

"Wait for him? I don't mean to sound redundant or ungrateful but, why can't he just come here himself?" she asked sipping her cocoa and keeping her eyes on Sesshomaru's soft face. Something had definitely changed about the Demon Lord; Kagome liked it quite a bit. Actually she was just happy that Sesshomaru seemed to be getting along with InuYasha.

"Not long after you left…not that you chose to as I understand it. He came home and we worked things out, I was happy to have my brother back. But we were attacked; 400 years ago my brother and I were involved in a battle with a group of bear Demons. InuYasha was critically injured. He died shortly afterwards, though he made sure to threaten my life if I didn't tell you that he'd be back," he said with a soft morbidity. Though it didn't hurt Kagome as much as she thought it would, if he said that he was coming back then she believed him.

"That sounds like InuYasha. Do you know…when he's coming back?" she asked carefully, her eyes hopeful. The question though caused Sesshomaru to break into roaring peals of laughter; all she could do in response was giggle nervously. He quieted after a moment, and ordered a chai tea to appease the pestering waitress, dismissing her obvious flirtation instantly.

"It's the strangest thing. I don't know if he did it intentionally, but believe me, he's already come back," the Demon Lord was laughing and pulled he wallet from the breast pocket of his leather jacket. He flipped the little leather thing open and inside of it were two pictures, one of a very beautiful woman with golden hair and green eyes, clearly a fox Demon, and a teenage boy. He had Sesshomaru's silver hair and amber eyes, pale skin and the family markings on his cheeks. But the look on his face the determined expression, Kagome understood that it was InuYasha.

"He's my son Kagome. Right now he's 16, and while he's endlessly devoted to you, misses you every day, he's too embarrassed to see you. Don't worry, I'll convince him soon," Sesshomaru said and Kagome laughed gently. A smile lit on her face, but she had to ask the question.

"Why's he embarrassed?"

"Oh, well, it seems that he's got a bad case of acne. But I'll tell him that you don't care about that," Sesshomaru said and her smile grew until laughter bubbled from her lips. They continued to talk until both of them had finished their drinks and Kagome's brownie was nothing but crumbs on the small ceramic plate. He rose when she did, a smile still on his lips.

"Thanks for finding me Sesshomaru, and please do tell him that I just want to see him," she said, surprised when the Demon Lord hugged her like a father, his arms tight around her (both of them oddly) and then he held her at arm's length.

"I will let him know. Stay safe Kagome, and if we don't see you before then, Merry Christmas," Sesshomaru said and with that, they went their separate ways.

(A/N: Well what do you think? I'll get more out as soon as I can. Reviews are love.)


	2. Phone Calls

(A/N: Here's chapter two. I don't own.)

Chapter 2—Phone Calls

Kagome had spent the last week in a little bubble of joy, singing and dancing around the shrine. Her family had no clue what was going on, but they liked it, even if it was just a Christmas Spirit sort of thing. Whatever she had found while she was shopping had put her in such a good mood that not even work had put her off of it. The presents she had bought for them were already wrapped and under the tree, even though Christmas was still a week and a half away. She wasn't fazed by the way Souta continually shook his present.

"Hey Kagome," Souta walked up to her as she taped more twinkly lights to the outside of the well house. He was startled and amazed to see her so close to the place without tears in her eyes, normally it was too painful for her to be close to it. She set the box of lights down and waved at him, smiling brightly while she considered where the next string needed to go. The overly joyful mood was impossible to crack, and Souta secretly thought she was losing her mind.

"What's up Souta? Come to tell me you accidentally found your way into that present I bought you?" she asked, a laugh ringing in her voice, and he quickly shook his head. She had forgotten her cell phone in the house (not too many people called her anymore) and when a number he didn't recognize came up, he figured that it would be best to answer it. He didn't want her to kill him for answering her phone and being a snooping little brother, but the man on the other end a 'Sesshomaru' had wanted to speak with her.

"Well there's this guy on your phone, Sesshomaru he says to call him…Uh…here's the phone," Souta said at last when she picked up a long practiced expression of 'I'm so going to whip your butt' and took the phone from his extended hand. She kicked at him playfully, a smile returning to her face as she placed the phone to her ear. With one last little shove; trying to get Souta out of her private life she decided to leave the kid to decorate the well house. She sprinted up the stairs before he could protest, heading for her room.

"Sesshomaru? It's Kagome," she said at last, her body sagging when she sat on the edge of her bed, kicking off her snow wet socks before finding her fuzzy pink slippers. She tried to catch her breath as she heard him laughing on the other end of the phone.

"Good after noon Kagome. How are you doing this fine day?" Sesshomaru said with an air of formality that she was not used to hearing over the phone. She heard a brief sound like a scuffle on the other end of the line and giggled. So Sesshomaru was probably calling so that InuYasha could talk to her, he just had to make the boy nervous and embarrassed first. It must have been strange for the Demon pair, father knowing that his son was just his brother, reincarnated, and son having to take twice the normal ribbing because he was that reincarnated brother. Kagome decided that she was going to play along; InuYasha had always been cuter when he was flustered.

"I'm doing well Sesshomaru. It is a wonderful day, isn't it? How are you doing?" she asked in much the same formal tone, her voice was gentle as she tried to contain the laughter that she felt tickly the back of her throat. She glanced out the window, watching Souta as he stood on a ladder, putting up yet more Christmas lights. It was a nice day, a fresh layer of snow had fallen the night before and the whole world still sort of sparkled with it. She really did love snow, and she really did love making InuYasha blush, she could tell just from the sound of his voice as he argued with his father that he was beet red.

"I'm doing just fine, thank you for asking Kagome. I have a very impatient boy here with me, seems to think you might want to talk to him. I was wondering if you might take the time to satisfy his whining," Sesshomaru said, laughing so hard that Kagome was sure he was crying. She got an image of Sesshomaru holding a flailing InuYasha off with a palm to the forehead; much like InuYasha had used to fend off Shippou. It made her burst out laughing, though she managed to choke out an affirmative answer to Sesshomaru. He handed the phone over with little more arguing and InuYasha was on the line, making Kagome's heart race.

"Hey Kagome, I've missed you," InuYasha whispered, it was surreal, he sounded like his old self, yet it was softer and it was younger. She sighed with relief and wiped the tears from her eyes before drawing a deep breath. Honestly she couldn't know what to do, she loved him more than anything in the world, and really it was with all of her heart.

"I've missed you too InuYasha. How are you doing?" she asked softly and he paused on the other end of the phone. She wanted to see him so badly that it hurt, and though she was happy to be talking to him, she wanted to cry. It was kind of like torture, hearing his voice and not being able to pull him into her arms, or lean on his chest, to kiss his lips or hug him close. But even when she got to see him again, she wouldn't be allowed to be with him until he was 18, and that thought drove her crazy. All she could do was to tell herself that she had waited three years already; two more shouldn't be too hard.

"I'm doing okay. I'm still in High School. Dad says that you want to see me," he whispered, she figured he was trying to be quiet because Sesshomaru was still nearby and like any teenager he was embarrassed about having a crush on a girl. It made Kagome smile, he was a little different, and InuYasha was still in love with her, she wondered if he had memories of their time together.

"Of course I want to see you, silly. I always want to see you," she breathed, hoping she didn't scare him away. It was the last thing she wanted.

"Okay, if you promise not to laugh at me, I'll come over for Christmas," he said softly and she beamed. It made her heart flutter with joy at the prospect of getting to see him in person again, it didn't matter if he looked different, and it was still InuYasha.

"I won't laugh at you. I promise. I can't wait to see you," she replied gently and heard him utter a small cheer on the other side of the phone. They soon sank into a conversation that lasted until Kagome's phone began to lose battery and Sesshomaru was on InuYasha's case about getting to bed before his mother came home.

(A/N: Well there it was. Hope you liked it. I'm not very good at KagInu pairings. Reviews are appreciated.)


	3. Bright Morning

(A/N: Third installment of my little story. I have no clue how long this is going to be, but I'm really liking it so probably at least a few more chapters. I don't own InuYasha.)

Chapter 3—Bright Morning

Christmas day dawned shiny and white. The world outside of Kagome's window was covered in freshly fallen snow that sparkled like a thousand diamonds in the dim sunlight that made it through gaps in the clouds. It was still busy snowing, an enchanting swirling mix of fat flakes and tiny flakes dancing their way toward the ground. Kagome smiled as she sat staring out her window, it was beautiful, too beautiful to tarnish with foot prints so early in the day. Already she could hear and smell her mother working on Christmas dinner; it was going to be a good day.

He was nearly silent but she heard Souta come in, his feet clad in slippers to keep them warm because the boy was always cold. When he sat on the bed next to her she turned her head and smiled. For the last couple of weeks he had been wondering where her head had gone that she was so happy. Oh, he liked it and Kagome's happiness was infectious, he just wasn't sure that he understood where it came from. It had taken him all of his courage to enter her room that morning; he wanted to ask her if she was finally over InuYasha, and boy was he glad that he didn't get the chance.

"You remember that day Sesshomaru called?" she looked at him as she spoke, her large chocolate eyes filled with a kind of joy that Souta had never expected to see again. At least not at the mention of another person's name, and the last time he checked 'Sesshomaru' was not how one went about pronouncing 'InuYasha'. But he just nodded and smiled, it was Christmas morning and he wasn't going to burst her bubble. He was going to let her go off on whatever little rant she needed to have, even if it was some new guy. Of course, he was just hoping that she wasn't going to get her heart broken again; he hated to see his big sister hurt.

"I remember. But who is he?" Souta ventured after a moment, she hadn't spoken and he couldn't tell if she was daydreaming or just hesitating. Her smile grew wider as she picked up her cell phone. She accessed the images and showed Souta a picture of the Demon Lord, one InuYasha had sent her almost the very second that Sesshomaru had given him a phone of his own. There had been a flood of pictures, of everything that InuYasha had thought important enough to tell Kagome about. From his three pet fish, to his mother, and father, and from his house, to the car that he had recently received as a hand-me-down gift from a family friend, he showed her everything.

"Well, Sesshomaru was InuYasha's brother," Kagome said, her eyes going out of focus as she thought of the past and how InuYasha and Sesshomaru had hated each other so much. She was glad that the two had worked things out, the InuYasha she had known, while stubborn, had needed his brother. It made her happier to think, that even though InuYasha had died, he had fought his way back and been reincarnated just to be with her. That was love, and she would never doubt him ever again (though she hadn't once he had renounced Kikyo) but still, she knew that he was the only one for her.

"Was? You mean something changed? Earth to Kagome," Souta said, waving his hand in front of Kagome's face. She smacked him lightly, laughing about the situation and the childishness of his response to her zoning out. It didn't bother him and in response to her smack he gave her a light shove, even though they were both legally adults, nothing was going to stop them from being siblings. Kagome's phone was dropped in the bout of play wrestling and giggling that ensued, and she snatched it up once both of them had managed to catch their breath. Masterfully she held Souta at bay while she brought up a picture of the family InuYasha had sent her.

"Well, see, InuYasha was re-incarnated, as Sesshomaru's son. So now he's full demon, but he's younger than you. Sesshomaru told me that they would visit today," Kagome said, her eyes were shining with hope and love. Souta made a pretend gagging noise at the affection in her voice. He was still her little brother after all; he had duties to attend to, such as being a brat whenever she got sappy over something. But he had to admit, a full Demon InuYasha would be way cooler than regular InuYasha.

"So, what you're saying is that he came back. Just to be with you? Why as his brother's son? That's kind of weird," Souta said, kicking he legs and contemplating the floor. He didn't want to look at her because he didn't want her to think he was being mean about things. It was an honest question but if he stared at her she might take it as an accusation. Souta had learned over the last few years, how not to upset his sister, it was a one up that he had on a lot of little brothers that he knew.

"Probably because he promised Sesshomaru that he'd be back. Re-incarnation is a funny thing. But if Sesshomaru loved his brother enough to search me out to tell me such things, then it probably played a part in where InuYasha's spirit got sent. He had to be born as a Demon or a half-demon any way, a human body couldn't hold his soul that well for a single night, I can't imagine it working for a lifetime. Sesshomaru seems happy enough to be his father, so I don't question it," Kagome explained softly. Souta smiled at her, even if he couldn't quite understand it, he was happy for his sister.

The conversation though, was decidedly over when their mother called up to them to come get breakfast so that they could open their presents. And as though they were still children, Kagome raced Souta down the stairs, both still wearing their pajamas. It was going to be a fun day, and Kagome knew that she was going to get to see InuYasha before too much longer. Getting to have hot chocolate for breakfast was just one of the many wonderful aspects of Christmas at the Higurashi house.

(A/N: Next chapter I promise she finally gets to meet InuYasha again. I just figured that someone in her family needed to know what was going on. Why not Souta?)


	4. Christmas Presents and Joy

(A/N: Well here's the next chapter. I don't own InuYasha. Still going strong, yay. I am glad you guys like this.)

Chapter 4—Christmas Presents and Joy

Sitting calmly on the sofa with her brother, Kagome sipped more of the hot cocoa, she was absolutely addicted to the stuff, but no one was going to stop her. It didn't bother her at all to be 20 years old, parked next to her 18 year old brother, still living at home, and acting like a child over Christmas presents. After all, the season had never lost its charm to her, and she always found her way home to celebrate, even when traveling in the feudal era. To her Christmas was all about family, happiness, and though she didn't like to be so selfish, a belly full of the best cooking ever.

"Kagome, you know you didn't have to get everyone presents," their mother said and placed a box in Souta's lap before handing one to Gramps and setting her own aside. She calmly placed several packages in Kagome grabbing range and proceeded to hand out the rest of the brightly colored boxes cluttering up the tree skirt. Afterwards there was a silence filled only by the ripping of paper or the frustrated grunts of undoing a particularly difficult bow. Kagome was glad that she had left the presents for InuYasha, Sesshomaru, and InuYasha's mother Sonya, up in her room; she didn't need her family thinking she was crazy.

"Oh, wow, Gramps, really?" Kagome asked and held up one of the most beautiful kimonos she had ever seen. It had to have cost a fortune and she cuddled it softly, touching the silky blue fabric and tracing the patterns embroidered on it. Her grandfather just smiled as Souta opened his gift, a finely crafted sword that Kagome felt she recognized. But she kept her focus on protecting the kimono from the hazards of the floor, carefully placing it on the sofa beside her. She wanted to wear it for InuYasha sometime. At least, she hoped it would make her look more worthy of dating a Lord's son. Sesshomaru had been forced, on several occasions, to remind her that she was the only one that InuYasha wanted and that she was perfect for the boy. She didn't know why she had such doubts, not of InuYasha but of herself, and she did her best to write them off.

"Sweet! Kagome did I ever tell you that you're the best big sister ever?" Souta asked and she laughed, it was just a video game. But her little brother hugged her anyway, clearly it was a good choice and she was glad that she actually listened to him when he talked to her. Not that he had been expecting the game or even told her that he wanted it, all he had said was that his friend had it and it was really fun. But being a big sister she understood that that actually meant that he wanted it, and she obliged him.

"You could stand to tell me a bit more often. Thanks mom, I don't know what to say, they're beautiful," Kagome whispered and touched the necklace and earrings in the small black box. They were silver and the gems were alternating topaz and sapphire, something Kagome found to be utterly splendid. She didn't understand how her family could afford to buy such nice things, and she almost wanted to give them back, but the happy gleam in her mother's eye stopped her. It was Christmas, special circumstances and all of that, of course she was going to give and receive things that were nicer than any of them could really afford.

She opened her last present, one from Souta, a rather large collection of gourmet cocoa mixes and coffees, chocolates and candies. She grinned at her little brother and pulled him tightly against herself in a hug. For a little while he feigned having the life crushed out of him and then he laughed, returning the hug. Not that he had expected her to hate the gift; he just didn't expect her to be so happy to get a basket full of junk food. But he wasn't a girl so he didn't question the strange behavior of his sister; after all, he knew that she and chocolate were meant for each other. At least with the way she drank hot chocolate he knew that he couldn't go wrong in getting her more.

The best part of the day though came when there was a knock at the door. The rest of the family stared around confused, but Kagome gave a little cheer, and ran for the door. She didn't care that she was still in her pajamas, it was Christmas morning, and she was comfy. When she opened the door she saw the smiling face of the one she loved. Before she could really warn her family he swept her up into his arms and hugged her tightly, his voice full of laughter. And it did not escape her notice that his acne was gone, likely a glamour spell on the part of the lovely Fox Demon standing beside Sesshomaru. Sonya's face was glowing as she laughed at her son's shameless display of love and devotion toward the Miko.

"Guys, InuYasha's back," Souta was saying, keeping his mother and grandfather from calling the cops on the strange people that had just invaded their house. He laughed nervously and pointed at the Demon who hugged Kagome close. "See, he came back, he's full Demon now, so no more puppy ears," Souta continued, doing his best to get their parental figures to close their mouths. Kagome was almost completely blind to the situation and Sesshomaru and Sonya closed the door behind them, not wanting the let anymore cold air in than they already had.

"Can I kiss him? Please Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked once the teenager had set her down, she glanced over her shoulder to see Sesshomaru and Sonya laughing. The Demon Lord simply nodded and InuYasha kissed her, before she even got a chance to say thank you. He was still InuYasha; she loved him so much that it hurt. But she was never going to stop loving him.

"He really does remember her," Sonya said softly, an amused look on her face as she watched her son hold the human girl close to him, completely unwilling to let her get away. Not that she was trying to go anywhere, Kagome looked perfectly content on the couch sandwiched between InuYasha and her little brother. Sonya and Sesshomaru had made their introductions while the pair were still celebrating their reunion and were seated comfortably on one of the other couches in the living room.

"You approve though, my darling?" Sesshomaru asked in a low tone, of course there was no way that he was going to break up that happy couple; he just wanted his mate's approval. She smiled at him and touched his cheek. In her own silent way telling him that he was being silly for worrying about such things.

"I wouldn't tear them apart for the world. Besides, I had to be re-incarnated as my daughter's child to be with you my Lord. Do you honestly think I'd stop our son from being with the woman that he's meant for?" Sonya said softly and Sesshomaru nodded in understanding, as smile on his lips.

(Okay, next time more of Kagome's day with InuYasha. Reviews are beautiful things people.)


	5. You Are the Best Gift of All

(A/N: Really sorry for the long wait, from having no inspiration to RAM issues and internet failures I am surprised that there is a next chapter at all. But this is going to be the last. I don't own InuYasha.)

Chapter 5—You are the Best Gift of All

Kagome sighed and allowed her body to relax against InuYasha's as they shared her bed watching TV. No one had minded much when the pair had moved into their own little world, InuYasha's parents were going to come back later to get him. So they were taking advantage of the quiet peace that they had been granted in the late afternoon. Kagome was still nervous, just the way her re-incarnated companion was, but they were slowly learning that nothing had to be done to impress someone already in love.

"You know Kagome; I'm an adult in my society. Dad…Sesshomaru told me that I have permission to ask you to marry me," InuYasha's eyes seemed hopeful and Kagome blushed furiously before glancing at him. She hadn't realized that Demon kind would do things differently and it made her twitch a little that Sesshomaru had not told her. But the Demon Lord probably thought it was amusing to make his son have to wait to be with the woman that he loved more than anything in life. It took her a long moment to compose herself enough to consider giving a reply.

"Do you…want to marry me? I mean you are a full Demon now InuYasha, I will never love anyone more than I love you but I wouldn't…" InuYasha cut her off with a gentle kiss, his arms around her softly. She allowed her body to sink against his, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and letting the kiss continue, it was just as wonderful as she remembered from the past. Though her beloved was more refined and looked slightly different nothing of her love for him had changed, and she didn't think that it ever would.

"I would never consider anyone else, Kagome, I love you. Please, be my wife, my mate, stay with me forever," InuYasha whispered and though his body was 16 years old Kagome could see his real age in his eyes. He had spent years and years loving her, waiting for her, and she finally understood that. Kissing him once again she wrapped her arms more tightly around him and nodded her assent, not able to find her voice through the tears that sparkled in her eyes. She hadn't expected her day to end up like this, she hadn't expected to get to spend time alone with him, and she certainly hadn't expected to be asked to marry him. Nothing could have made her happier.

Later that night when Sesshomaru returned to collect his son InuYasha made a formal request to Kagome's Grandfather and Mother for the Miko's hand in marriage. Permission was given before he had really even finished asking and he was soon wrapped around Kagome, hugging her goodbye tightly. While InuYasha made his way to the car Sesshomaru lingered at the door, his eyes trained on Kagome. She met his gaze calmly and allowed him to hug her, that strange fatherly hug once again.

"You've made him happy Kagome. Sonya is going to want to help plan the wedding, and I know that he's going to want to see you more often. I would like you to consider moving in with us to make things easier on you," Sesshomaru paused as he spoke to give her a serious glance, she didn't quite understand its meaning. But she kept smiling when he waved off InuYasha's impatience to be home because it was cold.

"Make things easier? It's just a wedding Sesshomaru, my family is going to want to help too," she said softly and watched his smile twitch into a grimace for a moment. He raked his fingers through his hair and his eyes went a little hazy, as though he was trying to pluck a complex thought from his mind in simple words. Somehow she understood that he was struggling with it and waited patiently, she was cold but she wasn't about to rush him, he was going to be her father-in-law soon.

"When he asked you to marry him I am sure that he also asked you to be his mate, yes?" Sesshomaru said softly and tilted his head to the side. He observed her blush as it grew firs from her cheeks to the rest of her face, the Miko didn't seem to want to respond but he took it as a yes. "Kagome, don't be embarrassed, it is our way of making a bond with the one we love. But you are a Miko and there is something that you need to understand about that, about being with a Demon," Sesshomaru said softly. Still blushing Kagome pulled her coat more tightly around herself, trying to hide her cheeks from him.

"Sesshomaru, I don't understand, but I want to be with him, just tell me what I have to do," she whispered, her eyes shining brightly as they focused on him. He wore a calm smile and glanced at her home, her family was waiting inside for her, and she knew that she was going to have to tell them that she wanted to move in with InuYasha as soon as she could.

"It's not that you have to do anything. But you will become a Demon, like InuYasha, and you will be unable to see your family for a great length of time. Hopefully you are better suited to it than others and it will take less than a year to recover…" Sesshomaru stopped when he saw her jaw hanging slack and a dim sort of panic in her eyes. He caught her delicately in his arms before she really began to sink to the ground and held her up at arm's length. With a few deep breaths she turned her head away from him, hiding tears.

"I can deal with that; just don't let me hurt them, okay? A Demon, really?" she breathed and he gave an affirmative nod. For some reason it was a scary idea, but the prospect of spending the rest of eternity with InuYasha was enough for her. She smiled at Sesshomaru and gave him one last hug, glad for once to know that he was going to be around.

"I can promise you whatever you want Kagome, you make my family complete," Sesshomaru's words were soft and he ruffled her hair gently, before walking away to take InuYasha home. Kagome watched until they were out of sight and turned back to her home, moving inside careful not to track snow with her. She was getting married to InuYasha, nothing could have been better in her mind; at least she now had an excuse to wear that kimono.

(A/N: Okay that's the end of the story, I know it is kind of a lame ending but I couldn't see it stopping at any reasonable point in the future before it got pointless. Well reviews are welcome.)


End file.
